


Driven By You

by XanaduHoneydew



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Marking, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanaduHoneydew/pseuds/XanaduHoneydew
Summary: You're a Queen fan who gets lucky enough to go to two concerts AND meet the band afterwards. You also have a crush on Brian May, who's got an eye for you.
Relationships: Brian May/Original Female Character(s), Brian May/You, brian may/reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 46





	1. Tear It Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Amazing Opportunity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218813) by [DaddyBrianMay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyBrianMay/pseuds/DaddyBrianMay). 



> I've wanted to write this since July 2019, and finally got around to it. Also been reading DaddyBrianMay's well-written and sexy "An Amazing Opportunity". I promise everyone I'm not copying her, we just happened to have a few of the same ideas when it comes to our interpretation of Brian May's sexual persona. However, her fic has been a motivating inspiration. Also, hers includes the daddy kink (and alternate chapters without it), so if you like that, I just want to say mine won't feature it.  
> Thank you, DBM!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218813/chapters/47913658

You’d always carried an odd little belief that every day, one out of billions of humans is picked to be the luckiest person in the world. Earlier today when your friend handed you a ticket for a concert they unfortunately couldn’t make it to, you knew it was your time, for two reasons. One, it was a front row seat ticket to none other than your favorite band, Queen. The second reason made you wonder if you’d gone insane: You already _have_ a front row seat to an upcoming concert. And not only that--a backstage pass. You get to see them twice. You get to meet them once.

 _I get to meet_ him, _my goodness. What sort of monstrous luck is this?_

The lights dim into darkness. You take a deep breath.

The collective roar expelled by the thousands of souls in the Bowl is enchanting, yet you are the only one in the front row exhibiting total silence, outside as well as in. Your hopeful expression tells another story, eyes welling up when the familiar sound of the Red Special soars through warm summer air. They’re here to tear it up.

_Bri…_

The blue backlights form an ethereal lining around the guitarist and his silver curls. You take another breath when his silhouette catches your eyes. The main lights flash on, illuminating all of Doctor Brian May, causing tears to roll down to the ends of your youthful grin. He’s even more handsome in real life than in any picture or video, it doesn’t matter if the images are from forty years or forty minutes ago. He is here, and this is _now._ You laugh, unable to contain the extreme joy coursing through your entire being. Having no one to cling to, your fists tighten around the collar of your thin T-shirt.

_Give me your mind, baby, give me your body._

Brian is a gorgeous vision as he walks closer to the audience. His incredibly dexterous fingers know exactly where to go when manipulating the strings and neck of his Red, but it’s more than muscle memory. This man has a gift. If only he could’ve met Jimi Hendrix. You watch the doctor’s fingers and blush, remembering that you’ve spent many nights thinking about how good his touch would feel. To be handled tenderly… or roughly. He ruts his hips into the guitar. You swallow, tightening that grip on your collar, and admire his long legs--what a fantasy it would be to maneuver your little body up the giant, right up to his--

_Oh my God._

His perfect mouth. Brian is biting his lip, something you’ve seen many guitarists do when they’re interlocked with their instrument. But no one does it better than he does. His lips, fingers, and hips, all working in striking harmony, and all this in front of you, his eyes moving down the line to give a taste to every adoring fan he can.

But he stops at you. Suddenly Brian lets go of his lower lip, exposing that sharp little canine you adore so much. His hazel eyes seem more green than brown from where you’re standing, and yours are certainly more light than color.

_He’s watching me? His eyes, fuck, I can’t believe it!_

It feels like a beautiful piece of eternity in a pocket. Upon peeking inside, there’d be no one but the two of you gazing at each other, one above clutching the Red Special, one below, clutching her poor T-shirt.

Snapping out of it, you take a short breath and quickly form a wide smile on your sun-kissed face, receiving your first reward ever from Brian May. Not a tight-lipped smile, but his own handsome grin.

_(RIP!)_

For a split second that grin turned to an expression you recognized: _heat_. It was there for the briefest of moments and now replaced with apologetic surprise. You know what you did. Now _you’re_ the one looking sorry, for you’d torn your thin shirt nearly the whole way down from that vice-grip.

_Fuck! I can’t believe it!_

This isn’t exactly how you’d envisioned tearing your shirt open for Brian May. God, it’s comical, but you’d left your flannel in the car. The tattered rag is your only shield. Now you’ll have to pull through the whole concert showing off the goods.

 _Maybe… it isn’t such a bad thing. He gets to see them. I’m_ sure _I saw that hungry look in his eyes. But what the fuck!? I can’t believe it._

Brian walks away, probably realizing he’d lingered, and continues making a great show, whispering something to Adam Lambert as he passed by. You try your best at shutting your shirt, feeling like a fool with a heart full of limerence. And you’d promised yourself you wouldn’t look crazy. It’s already bad enough that you’re getting a _second_ front row show _with a fucking backstage pass_. If Brian remembers you a few nights from now--

_And I’m sure he will, after this shit._

\--you pitifully hope you won’t be seen as just another groupie lusting after famous dick. Well, having Brian May on top of you is one of your greatest sensual daydreams, but definitely not because of his fame and wealth. He’s so much more than that.

They finish “Tear It Up”, and after chuckling at the irony of it all, you finally scream with the rest of the audience in appreciation. Sure, it’s a slightly embarrassing situation, but you’re still at a Queen concert. They don’t immediately rush into the second song on the set list. Instead, Adam makes a polite introduction near the front of the stage, eyes out to everyone in the Hollywood Bowl. You’d watched Brian run off to stage left after taking a bow. It looks like he’s retrieving something from a roadie. The guitarist runs back, closer, slowing down but taking long strides towards you with a little smile. Gingerly, you let your arms fall, having obtained a mysterious sense of comfort in Brian’s presence. There are people _everywhere_ but something about this feels like a part of the pocket dimension.

Brian leans forward, never breaking eye contact, and extends his hand. In it, a T-shirt. This action makes your skin flush pink, especially when upon taking the gift your fingertips lightly touch his. You beam at him.

“Thank you!”

Smiling, Brian May says, “Treat this one gently, okay?” with a wink, the gorgeous doctor rises and returns to the show.

The people on your left and right laugh and call you lucky while you quickly don the white shirt. It’s a bit big on you, red font on the chest: FLASH. Again, how ironic. But your breath hitches in your throat when you catch the sweet and spicy scent in the fabric. Clearly not brand-new, too big, and lacking Queen’s logo. This is one of Brian’s own shirts. Indeed, a lucky girl.

_I can’t fucking believe it._


	2. The Red Dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for how late this came. A bunch of stuff went on in my personal life. The next ones won't get out so late!

The following concert night was a lot more structured, at least in the beginning. It had been a week since the night you accidentally flashed Brian May.

_Well, no, I was wearing a bra._

This time you decided against a brassiere, since the dress you’d designed, made, and finished three days ago was off a shoulder. The dress was red, a lovely red, and made to resemble Brian’s guitar. This was sure to get his attention. And it’d definitely make a few heads turn in the audience. The dress really was a beautiful little number. That costuming class at college had paid off. At least you were sure you’d feel some fulfillment at one of your heroes appreciating something you made with him in mind. This was the multitalented Brian May, after all. He deserves _some_ flattery.

“You wanna fuck him,” laughed your friend and roommate, Kai. They were putting some sort of pomade in their bright blue hair while you got your best black boots on outside the bathroom.

“Well, duh. You know this. I’ve been saying this since we met, aye?”

“Eh--yeah, I mean I _know_ , but it’s just… it looks like you’re really going for it. Look at you.”

You were a sight. Even your shoulder bag and lips matched the crimson of the dress.

“Listen, whatever happens happens, you know?”

“He’s in his seventies.”

You finished tying the bootlaces. “I know. And I don’t think I would with any other but him.”

“You have some weird taste. Man looks like a--”

“Please don’t say poodle.”

“Hah? No, heh heh, I was gonna say _hair metal Santa_.”

“Oh, psshhht.”

“Beard migrated to his head. It is the one in control.”

You laughed. Kai finished their hair and walked out. “Um, isn’t he… I mean, I know he’s a rock star and all n’ they get around, but he’s, he’s married, right?”

“Yah. I know. I feel bad about that, but if I could have a night with Brian May, I’d take it. It won’t happen though. I’m very lucky but I’m not _that_ lucky.”

“Tell you what though. He won’t resist flirting a little bit, I’m sure of that.”

You smiled and so did Kai before giving them a hug. They kissed you on the cheek and winked, “Good luck, freak.”

“Got that date with Xander tonight?”

“You know it.” Kai had been going out with this guy for a couple weeks and done the deed a few times. According to Kai, best they’d ever had. _Like holy fuck_ , they had told you ineloquently while tousling their bedhead after the first night. Hopefully Bri wouldn’t deny you that pleasure. Although you knew it was a lost cause, you could at least hope and fantasize of a world where it was just like Queen’s younger days, where it was easier to picture a younger Brian May picking you out from all the girls going about backstage and taking you back to his hotel room, holding you close, fucking your brains out.

You weren’t going to get that, in any case. The best scenario was Brian as he is. And that was no problem to you because in your eyes, he was the embodiment of the perfect man. Young, old, no matter. Everything about him was sexy and he was now a combination of every version of himself. Brian was perfect and still sexually appealing. Undeniably so.

You opened the front door and turned yourself loose outside.

\---

There was a booming sense of déjà vu when the lights went out and your heart skipped a beat. Everyone cheered, including you this time. That’s right, last week you’d been way too overwhelmed to scream. This time you held an air of confidence in the dress, there in the front row, with your backstage pass hung around your neck. You heard Roger Taylor drumming behind the lasers and Adam Lambert vocalizing, not at all doing what Freddie would do; rather his own thing, and it was lovely. But nothing was lovelier than hearing and watching Brian May approach through the fog with the Red Special. It had only been a week but it felt like forever. The butterflies finally flew out of your belly when he walked up to the front of the stage and you knew what Brian’s expressions meant:

_He recognizes me. He loves the way I look. Smile, dammit!_

You smiled at the man dominating the stage and to your pleasure, he grinned back _and_ gyrated the guitar in your direction. This was a success.

The night went on, riding a high and brilliant wave. Your hero was a perfect showman, as he made sure he paid attention to the fans, but it was clear who his favorite that night was. One of the highlights was when Brian took out his selfie stick and took a picture with the entire theatre, adjusting the angles to get you right in there. You couldn’t wait to see the dress on Instagram.

At the end of the evening, the men took a final bow, and you caught Brian May’s last little smile before turning to exit the stage with his bandmates. Evidently, he liked what he’d seen down there that night. You dancing in that little red number, flashing cute yet sultry looks at the poor old rock legend. Such a tease. He probably thought that too.

_Who knows what he’s thinking. I wish I could’ve peered in a little bit, have some more insight than just cataloguing facial expressions._

No, no way. Most men operate in a certain way. Rock stars definitely have their way. He had the hots and it was obvious to you. After some minutes and a deep breath, you and other lucky passholders were ushered backstage. A couple of those fans wanted pictures with you and you were happy to pose, wearing what a nice woman kept calling “the Red Dresscial” in conversation until she saw the band coming out from their dressing room areas out into this place that no longer was a room with four walls, because when you turned to look over your shoulder and saw _him_ , everything disappeared into a sea of moons and stars for a few seconds. He saw you too, and immediately of course, since you were the only one there wearing bright red. A little smile formed on his lips and it was just like the last one. You could have died.

He walked towards your area, where you stood with a few more fans who wanted to meet Brian before Roger Taylor and Adam Lambert. If you’d noticed it, you’d have seen that all other girls your age had made a beeline for Adam and then wondered why on Earth you would prefer to meet an old man. He wasn’t just any man, of course. Brian May was special, and judging by the way he only looked at you as he got closer, he thought of something special in you too. Closing the gap, you finished the last steps and held out your hand for him to take in his. Now he looked even happier, and looked at his fans.

“Hi folks,” Brian’s sweet voice was more musical than it was on a recording or through amplifiers. You wouldn’t be satisfied until you heard him speak in real life. If only you were lucky enough to hear his voice singing to you, privately. As if that dream would ever come true.

“I hope all of you enjoyed the show, we certainly did.” He pointed at you. “I never believed my guitar could turn into a human, for instance.” Your cheeks went pink, not at all expecting the man to single you out from the others even though you were not at all inconspicuous and rather a pretty girl. Striking. Maybe you didn’t think so most of the time, but the man of your dreams was paying close attention to nobody else.

“I’m afraid I don’t sound anywhere near as wonderful as the Red Special,” you replied with a laugh and realizing that you could’ve worded that very awkwardly. How you wished Brian could make you scream.

He talked a little with every fan who wanted to be near him and they got their pictures before Brian finally went to you after you’d veered towards the refreshments table, to calm that mind amongst the water and charcuterie. He did it very casually, you could tell he was more than used to this. It was his life, after all.

“Hi, I’m Brian.”

You took his hand again. “As if you needed an introduction, Dr. May.”

He smiled. “Oh, you needn’t call me that, as much as I enjoy having that doctorate now.”

“Ever the humble rock legend?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t know about humble. I try to be. Now, what is your name, did you make that dress yourself, and of course, I believe we have met before?”


	3. Start Off Small

You did it very gently, but in those two seconds before an affirmation you flirtatiously gazed into Brian’s hazel eyes, which had never aged. Eyes, a person’s eyes were what you found yourself to physically fall in love with the most. And Brian’s were almost a window into his soul, for what you saw was lightheartedness and warmth surrounding a _fun_ sort of darkness. _Fun._

“In a way I guess we did meet, Brian. Thank you for saving my skin,” you chuckled. “Literally.”

His natural smile made your heart bounce. “Don’t worry about it, my dear…”

You realized quickly he wanted to know your name. “Y/N.”

“Y/N,” he sampled, and it sounded like a breath of fresh air. “Y/N, a lovely name for a lovely… young lady--I can’t believe the quality of your dress.”

_Of course I caught that. You think I’m fucking cute. …Oh fuck, Brian May flirted with me a little bit._

“Yes! Oh, yes, thank you, it was quite a challenge.” You explained a bit of the process to him without getting into the technical stuff. There was no way you were going to waste what time you had left with him that night talking shop. Brian was interested, and that was no shock. The man is a true nerd. The conversation turned to him telling you how he built the Red Special at the age of sixteen with his father.

“Did you ever think that with that guitar you’d be in this immensely popular band called Queen?”

“Nah, I thought I was going to get a doctorate and play with my mates on weekends. It was a shock to everyone. Well, it was mainly to John.”

You giggled. “The sound of the Red Special is truly wonderful. I’ve never known anything like it, it’s almost sensual.”

His eyebrows were raised, but it didn’t look like you’d scared him. “Yes, you could say that. A few people have said the same, actually.”

Now he was looking at your body, covered in red, _his_ red, _his_ guitar. You had to say something. “Thank you, for giving me your T-shirt.”

You opened the shoulder bag you’d brought and just when you were about to fish out the Flash shirt you’d regarded, Brian carefully took your hand and led it away before letting go. He noticed the small, suggestive gasp you produced, and you wondered if he’d done that on purpose. Unbelievably, no one was watching.

“You know, I might have thrown my ruined shirt at the stage if last week had been the ’70s.”

“And why not the 21st century?”

With a smile, you said: “I didn’t know that you’d appreciate it this much.”

The look in his eyes from the very moment your thin little shirt tore open returned.

_Gotcha._

The tone of Brian’s rich voice darkened its chocolate. “Well Y/N, I see there is something special about you.”

Within a few minutes, Brian had managed to hide you in a dressing room while he went to his own for some post-show changes. Actually, you weren’t entirely sure if all that really happened. After catching that look in his eyes and making him admit his attraction, Brian invited you for a nightcap in his hotel room. Those words exactly. And you sat alone in that dressing room giggling, all the while knowing what his true intentions were. It was so much more exciting because you couldn’t wait to find out exactly how he’d have you.

You spent maybe twenty minutes waiting and looking at your phone. No messages from Kai, who was definitely having the best time ever with Xander. Everything was going according to plan in at least four minds that night. You shot out of a comfortable sitting position as soon as there was a soft rapping at the door. You unlocked and opened it, and Brian grinned a little more than you thought he might. But there was a definite shyness when he walked in and was once again, alone with a lovely young lady.

“Y/N, I’m so sorry I kept you waiting this long.”

“No, no Brian, it was nothing. You don’t have to be sorry. So… what happens now?”

He held his hand out and took your small, delicate fingers before slowly leaning in to whisper, “Nothing you don’t want.”

He wanted you to take the lead, at least for the first portion of the night. This was good. But what could you ask of him?

_Start off small._

You closed the remaining space between your spirits by pressing a kiss to his soft lips, and it was exquisite. The fey wild inside you felt a whirlwind when you did that to him. And you smiled at his amusement. That look, it was a pleasant mix of appreciation for what he had in front of him and _I’ve still got it_.

“Take me to your room, please.”

Brian liked that. But he let go of your hand and said “I meant to ask you before if you have any other clothes in that bag besides me shirt. If you walked through the hotel lobby in _that_ beautiful dress after me, it would look suspicious.”

“You’re right Brian. And don’t worry, I did bring a change of clothes, in case something bad happened. Like last time.” You laughed a bit. “What did you think? When I ripped my shirt open.”

“Ah, well, naturally I was worried, but I can’t deny that I enjoyed what I’ve seen of you thus far, Y/N.”

“Thank you, Dr. May. You’ve always been so handsome.”

He smirked. “I don’t know about nowadays.”

You stood on your tiptoes and brought him in for another kiss. This time it was a little heated and your lips moved against his in a slow, graceful fashion. Brian took you in his arms and held you against him. You’d dreamed of this for years but never knew it would happen. And when it finally did, it was better than anything your mental movies could give you. Finally, he pulled himself away.

“Go on and get changed, Y/N. I’ll be just outside.”

You did as you were told and changed into a pair of black jeans and a red shirt with a number stitched on the front. 39. That was subtle enough. You walked outside where Brian was talking with Roger, and the two men smiled at you.

“I’m guessing you’re Y/N?”

“That’s right. It’s so nice to meet you Roger, I can’t believe I’m here.”

“Frankly I can’t either. Christ, Brian.” He looked at you with those baby blues. “You shouldn’t be hanging around rock stars, you’re too pretty.”

“Don’t worry, this astrophysicist will take care of her. Good care.”

That made something inside you stir. Both of these desirable men found you pretty? This was the best night ever.

“Oh, I know you will.”

Brian led you away, presumably to where the limos were parked, and the last thing you said to Roger was “You were pretty yourself in _I Want to Break Free_ , Miss Liz Taylor.”


	4. For So Long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, things are really heating up ;)

You wouldn’t have cared if he didn’t, but Brian May kindly opened the car door for you before getting in on his side. It was enjoyable to watch his duality, confident and dominant, shy and gentlemanly. The guitarist definitely had layers to peel. You had to be ready for anything.

When Brian sat down, he smiled and invited you to sit right up against him, his arm around you. You rested your head on him, briefly catching his scent, which was too subtle to be cologne and too rich to be a plain deodorant. The man definitely took care of himself, you knew from many little workout videos on his Instagram. He smelled masculine yet sweet, like no one you’d ever known.

A happy chuckle came from Brian when you sighed, which you replied to by craning your neck to kiss _his_. It was certainly more heated than the last kiss you’d shared, and that had been on his lips. This time his mouth had free reign to hiss at your urge as his grasp around you tightened. When you darted your tongue out to lick his neck, he began to groan a little, a sound that held your thighs stiff.

“You naughty little girl,” he whispered, and his voice was filthy. “I haven’t even shut the partition yet.”

So he did, and all you could do was laugh into the wet spot on his skin as you heard the barrier between the two of you and the driver buzz up. You continued your work immediately, relishing any sound that the guitarist made for you. He full on _moaned_ when you sucked on his jugular, licked the area, and sucked again. For that, he had to turn away once more.

“Don’t be too bad now, okay? We don’t want eye-catching marks on my neck.”

Of course. But _God_ , that moan had been so hot. You couldn’t wait to hear it again. And again.

“Oh right, I get it. I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s alright Y/N. In fact, I’m quite eager about our night together too.”

He cupped your face in one hand and brought it towards his, but stopped before you thought he was going in for a kiss. Instead, he stared intently into your wide and starry eyes before growling and crashing his lips into yours which opened almost immediately as an invitation. Finally you felt Brian’s tongue and yours tease one another, starting out speaking different languages until they became one and the same. The hand that wasn’t touching your cheek squeezed your thigh. How badly you wished to be naked and in his bed at that moment. You moaned into his mouth.

“Patience, darling. You’re going to have to behave a little.”

“I’m sorry, I just want you so badly. Want to make you feel good tonight.”

“ _Fuck_ , Y/N.”

He kissed you again, and brought his hand down to your clothed pussy, where he gently circled two fingers. And then, “ _Hush, baby…_ ” Brian gave your cunt a little slap. He watched you react positively, and you’d also been obedient. He tested you with another slap. You bit your lip, eyes shut.

“Please open your eyes.”

Mouth agape while he rubbed your pussy, you looked into his dark bedroom eyes for quite a while, your own eyelids glazing over due to the guitarist’s fingers. He smiled and rewarded you with another spank. You could feel yourself get wet but were still quiet. So you bit your lip with a smile and imitated his erotic look.

“Such a _good girl._ ”

The following half hour was spent pawing at each other and kissing every now and then, arriving at the hotel, and waiting for the right time for you to be able to walk through the lobby on your own, wearing Brian’s coat over the ’39 shirt. He was sure at least one paparazzo might know. You walked past the men and their cameras, all waiting like vultures to get pictures of Roger and Adam whenever they arrived, which shouldn’t have been much later than after you got into the elevator and took it to the top floor.

Brian opened the door and received you with open arms and a smile. You were happy to be in his arms again. His shirt was almost halfway open and you could rest your head on his warm chest. When you let go, he took your hand. “I’m so glad you’re here, but I want to let you know that you can change your mind at any time Y/N. We could say goodnight right now and my driver will take you wherever you need to go.”

“No, Bri. I _want_ to be here. I want you, I have for a while.”

“Oh?” And he shut the door. You grinned. “You really are something. You know that you could have anyone, right?”

_Irrelevant._

“And I’m sure you must know you’ve been attracting young women this whole time, Brian. You can’t tell me you haven’t done this before, recently. You’re so fucking attractive.”

“Not as recently as you might think, Y/N.”

_Okay, time to turn this around. I think he’s losing his confidence._

“Well, I’m here now. So please, do what you think is best, because I can tell from all the little looks you give that you want to fuck me.”

He raised his eyebrows, astonished. It was fun being able to get him like that. But clearly, he was the one in charge. He grabbed you by the waist and rubbed the front of his jeans against yours, never breaking eye contact. You moaned when he did that.

“I might have to give you a spanking for being so naughty, sweet girl.”

“Looking forward to it.”

A low chuckle, then a dirty kiss on your mouth. “First thing’s first. I want you to go into the loo and put your dress back on. I’ll meet you out here. And then, I think it’s time I give you what you want.”

“Yes, Sir.” You turned to walk to the bathroom and sensed him stopping in his tracks after calling him by a title. It was going to be a fun “nightcap”, no doubt about that. After donning the Red Dresscial once again, you took one last look in the mirror. Hopefully it wasn’t too narcissistic or depraved, rather, to think of the Buffalo Bill scene from _Silence of the Lambs_. Perhaps it was funny.

_Would you fuck me? I’d fuck me. Nah, think of Johnny Bravo. MAN, I’m pretty! Okay, that’s enough fluffing my ego. I look good. Proof in that is having made it up here. Don’t keep him waiting._

Brian was sitting on the sofa when you emerged, and he stood almost immediately. For a few moments you just stared at each other like you couldn’t believe this was really happening. It was certainly plausible for you to think that way, but why would Brian, who’d undeniably shared many nights with many ladies?

He walked up and put his hands on your waist. “You’re a vision, Y/N.”

“Thank you, so are you. So gorgeous.”

He thanked you with a hungry kiss, it seemed every chance he got to feel your mouth again he turned up the heat. Good, you wanted to feel everything in slow increments. You hoped he would tease you a little. You would too. You rubbed yourself against his groin, which was already stiff in his trousers. To your delight, it felt _big_.

In a whisper, “Please can I suck your cock?”

“ _God_ , yes.”

You got down on your knees to undo his belt, zipper, and bring his jeans down a bit. You could see the outline of his cock in a pair of dark red boxer briefs and it was definitely thick. Your pussy clenched on itself just at the mere thought of Brian’s cock inside you. Finally, he reached in with one hand and brought it out. His dick was girthy and longer than you’d expected. It had to be almost 8 inches. He pumped the shaft a few times and when you saw pre-come bead out, you couldn’t handle it anymore. You whimpered and looked up at his dark expression.

“You’ve got such a huge cock, Brian. I can’t wait to have you fill me up with it.”

“Yes, baby. But we’ll have to wait a bit for that. Right now…” He took your head in his hands and brought it to the tip. It was a lovely pink, and that pearl of pre-come was still there, ready to break and run down the shaft. “Lick my cock, Y/N. And don’t look away from me.”

You did as you were told. When your tongue touched his penis, it was even better than anything you’d imagined with that man. It was the beginning of things to come that night, things superior to masturbatory fantasies. You licked up the fluid that had formed and took the head of his cock in your mouth, running your tongue around it and sucking every now and then. Sensing some impatience in Brian’s grip on your head, you decided to give him more pleasure and take more of his meat. But there was so much of him that you had to do all you could to not gag when you moved faster.

“You’re so enthusiastic. I love it. Good girl, such a good little girl…”

He leaned against the wall behind him and shuffled his pants and boxers down some more, grabbed your hand so you could play with his balls. It was only when Brian began to moan, really moan that your willpower forced you to ignore the gag reflex and take the second half of his cock, deep-throating the man. It hit the back of your throat so many times but you didn’t care because Brian May was up there, moaning for you and having trouble keeping his own eyes open and his mouth shut. Finally after a growl, he had to pull you off. A rope of saliva followed out, and he held your face in one hand, his dick in the other, and gave you a tender kiss. He allowed you to rise from the floor, a bit wobbly after your hard if short-lived work.

“That was an _incredible_ blowjob, but I’m afraid I’m not as spry as I was once upon a time and I want to savor our fun tonight. Besides, I should show my gratitude to the universe for putting you in my hands.”

Despite having just said his energy was no longer the same, he picked you up and pushed you against the wall to kiss you again. Your mouth, neck, collarbone, he wanted every bit of you. Brian’s hands pawed at your breasts and especially your ass when he had his turn at going down to his knees. He lifted the skirt of the red dress and was met with your sexiest black panties. He chuckled sinfully and gave you a kiss above the hem of the fabric.

“I’ve wanted your pussy for a good week, Y/N,” he said, and licked your inner thigh. “How long have you wanted me to eat it?”

“Oh _fuck_ , Brian…”

He teased you with another little slap on your cunt, the first since the car ride. It felt hideously great.

“So long, Bri… I’ve wanted you for so long. Please lick my pussy, I’ll do anything you want. Need you so bad, Sir.”

His pupils expanded a little more until there was no evidence of hazel left. Now you’d done it.

“Well, anybody who knows anything wouldn’t argue with that.”


	5. So Lucky

First, Brian delicately held your thighs to feel the young, creamy skin he relished having in his hands. Your youth was definitely appealing to him, as was his age to you--in ways more than one. He had the collective knowledge of every iteration of himself, you knew and wanted this. He was experienced. _Brian May_ was _sexually_ experienced. The anticipation was killing you.

He kissed over your panties, slowly, lower, and you felt the damp warmth of his tongue lick a stripe up the fabric. A gasp escaped from your mouth when he finished with a kiss before tugging your ruined panties to the side. His index finger rubbed circles on your cunt. “You’re so wet, Y/N.”

You chuckled. “And just from sucking your cock.”

Brian released a low growl and slid two fingers inside your pussy, feeling how your juices coated his skin. How nice and warm his big hands were to you, legs already beginning to shake. _He hasn’t even touched my clit yet_ , you finally thought after what had felt like an eternity of silence in your mind. _Fuck, what if I cum like this?_

He removed his fingers and sucked them clean with his eyes closed, getting lost in your taste. You moaned when he did that.

“I can’t take it anymore Bri, please eat my pussy.”

The guitarist chuckled and kissed your thigh before moving his tongue up your entrance and made a flicking motion on your clit. He did this for a few seconds and then sucked gently. He was better than you ever imagined, and was certainly performing in a more superior way than anyone else had. What a natural. It hit you that it was Brian May doing all this to you.

His pace changed and quickened a little when you got out of your state of incredulity and he heard you moan under his care. Your legs shook, making you slide down the wall a little. But he held those weak thighs with his strong hands and sucked at your clit again.

“Brian!”

In a movement quicker than nature should allow a man in his seventies, he suddenly got up and carried you to the sofa where he took off your panties--staring deep into your eyes. He gave you a dirty kiss and you tasted yourself on his lips, in his mouth, and you moaned into his. He chuckled rather smugly again as if he knew he could do way more to please and tear you apart.

Brian got up and spread your legs, admiring how slick your core was. “You’ve got _such_ a pretty pussy, darling.” He gave it a big lick with his whole tongue, sucking your labia into his mouth and letting go at the end. Everything he did was dominant, dominant over sex, dominant over you. And in no way a bad way, absolutely not. This man strived for perfection, even during lovemaking.

He tongued your pussy, dipping inside shallowly at first and then deeper. You felt his tongue become stiffer as he mercilessly teased you like this. You gently pushed your fingers through his soft, beautiful curls, realizing that was another fantasy fulfilled.

“ _Brian…_ Make me feel so _good…_ ”

He lifted his face, thusly replaced his tongue and you were filled once more by his incredible fingers. “You like that, babygirl?”

You hummed in reply. “I love everything you’ve done. You’re fucking amazing.” A moan escaped your mouth when his fingers rubbed your G-spot. “Do you have any idea how hot it is that _you_ , who sings as beautifully as you do, can do this to me with your tongue?”

Again he chuckled in a smug way, but while you’d been talking you saw his cheeks get pink. Clearly, he wasn’t used to being a member of Queen whose _voice_ would be complimented. But it was true that his voice was beautiful, and airy, and it felt like you floated through space whenever you heard it. So peaceful, so uniquely _Brian_.

“I want you to come on my tongue, Y/N.”

_Fuck._

He licked up and down your clit, eyes closed in sexual bliss, all the while fingering and building up your orgasm. Your cunt tightened around his fingers multiple times, and something new was happening. You realized that nobody’d ever made you cum vaginally, but this man was superhuman. You just needed to focus more, pay closer attention, feel yourself immersed in this novel sensation and this wonderful man’s tongue was--

_His tongue is right on my clit._

_Right there._

_There…_

Brian sucked hard on your clitoris and quickened his pace just a touch, but it was so effective. Within seconds, you snapped and your moans became louder. You held onto his hair. It was a massive explosion, what Brian May had created in you. He soon softened his licks so as to not overstimulate, but continued his pace with his fingers. This drew out the orgasm into a warm afterglow, and the guitarist slowed down. He finished with a few kisses on your clit before looking up at you with a proud smile.

“You taste even better than I thought you would.”

You lay there not knowing what to do exactly, you’d cum so hard you could hear a ringing in your ears. Luckily, Brian was still totally lucid and brought you to your feet for a kiss. His mouth tasted of you again and it felt so amazing and yet filthy, that it was the gorgeous rock star you’d fantasized of for years who’d made you cum in such a way. And all while you were still wearing a dress.

“Thank you, for doing that.” You smiled at him with adoration in your half-lidded eyes.

“ _Thank you…_ ” he repeated in a low voice, almost baffled. “That’s a first.”

“Huh?”

A smile. “Nobody’s thanked me for an orgasm, much less sex, or the way you did.” He snickered. “You really are a lovely young lady.”

Now your cheeks were pink, and he noticed. He kissed the right one rather sweetly, and took your hand. “Follow me, because there’s more I can do to you.”

_Bedroom. This is really happening._

You looked at the bed absentmindedly, while Brian kissed the nape of your neck and unzipped the red dress. “This looks beautiful on you, but I think I’d rather see you at your most natural.” It fell around your feet, leaving you naked except for your boots. Brian admired you standing before him, and then threw you onto the bed. You squealed a little bit and laughed. His strength was so sexy.

He took one of your legs and looked at the boot. “I almost wish I could fuck you like this, but I want every bit of you to belong to me tonight.”

_God, he’s fucking killing me. I want him._

Once you were completely nude, Brian stood over you to admire your body, stroking his big cock. He finally took off his bottoms and climbed over you, ready for a kiss. But you stopped him suddenly with a question.

“Take your shirt off please, Bri?”

That didn’t seem to resonate well with him but he barely let it show. Still, you caught it. “Y/N I… I’m not the same as I was when I was… however young and beautiful you are.”

Oh, so it was about vanity. Well, you were sure he felt ashamed of it. But you wouldn’t allow Brian May to beat himself up.

“Brian no, it doesn’t matter to me, our age difference or however you’ve changed physically. You may think the contrary but you’re the most gorgeous man I’ve ever shown myself at my most vulnerable.” You gestured your naked body. “You called me beautiful… Sometimes I don’t believe that. But I’m not my own type. And maybe you’re just not your own either.”

He looked at you, wondering where this was going. There was a smile in his eyes.

“But you’re exactly mine, then and now. You’re so handsome, so sexy, Brian.”

He quickly undid the last few buttons and disposed of the shirt. Clearly the world’s sexiest man had received the message. “How can I be so lucky?” he said before you got lost in his kiss. Suddenly, he got up.

“Y/N, are you taking contraceptives?”

“Yes, yes. Don’t worry.”

Brian growled, “That’s excellent. I’m going to come inside your tight little pussy.”

You moaned into his mouth and then watched him sit above you and take a bottle of lubricant he’d left on the nightstand before you’d come up to the hotel room. Watching him lube up his huge cock was one of the hottest sights you’d ever seen, but you had to close your eyes after he inserted his fingers in your vagina again and leaned down to lick your clit in a clockwise motion. This time he was a little wilder and untamed but it was still the same amount of skill. You spread out wide and let him hold you while he let you pet through his locks. Then he sucked on your clit repeatedly until you were moaning his name and clenching around his fingers again. You took several deep breaths and had a feeling that Brian was truly going to give you the night of your life.


	6. Sweet and Naughty

“I wasn’t expecting that,” you said after your second orgasm of the night. “That was amazing, Brian.”

“Ah, don’t say _was_ , babygirl. I’ve only just started.”

“I enjoy generous men.”

He grinned and lapped slowly at your core again, the contact making you bite your lip. “And I’m enjoying a grateful young lady.” You could have melted at his praise.

Brian rose from his position to gently cup your face in his hand and kiss you deeply. It was filled with so much tenderness, almost as if he were afraid of breaking you, like he cared about this one-night-stand. Because that’s all it was, right? You didn’t want to think about that. All you knew was that you were in the grasp of an artful rock star, one who put his passions on a pedestal. Sex had to be one of them.

You ran your fingers through his silvery curls and when he kissed your neck, you moaned out: “I love how you kiss me, sweeter than I could imagine.”

He’d moved to your collarbone. “Oh? I could say the same thing about you and your kisses, I haven’t had something this tasty in ages. So soft,” he rubbed your left breast and moved his lips toward the right one. He licked your nipple, you jumped a bit. “So delicate,” he continued; sucking every now and then as he swirled his tongue around. When Brian got up, you didn’t expect him to look at your body the way he did. It was as if _you_ were the rock star.

“So beautiful, and all mine tonight. Isn’t that right, Y/N?”

“Yes, Sir. All yours.”

He smirked. “Good girl.”

As Brian kissed your lips again, you felt him take his penis and slowly rub the head against your clit. It drove you wild to know he was that close and grabbed onto his shoulders, desiring more intimacy. It was about to happen.

His low voice whispered, “Ready?”

“Yes, Bri. I want you so much.”

As soon as you were done talking, Brian slowly pushed himself in. It was surprising how little it hurt for being so big, and you were glad he’d made you get more than wet enough to take him. When the head slid inside, Brian moaned above you, squeezing your waist with one hand and transferring the hand on his dick to caress your little face.

“Your pussy is so soft and tight, darling. Exactly what I needed. How do you feel?”

“Mmmf, so good, Brian. Your cock is so big inside me and… please, give me more.”

You relaxed your muscles and felt Brian cautiously slip his cock in and out. He went deeper with every push, watching your face; perhaps to detect any signs of discomfort, or maybe he found you entrancing and beautiful just like you found him. It had to be a mixture of both. Brian didn’t want to hurt the _lovely_ creature below him. You looked down and watched the last inch disappear into you, where you felt the thick head touch your cervix. It was amazing how he turned something usually painful into something extremely hot. He hadn’t slammed into you, in fact every act you’d done had started off small, just like you’d hoped for back in his dressing room.

“Good girl, I knew you could take all of it.”

“I’m gonna be honest, this is the nicest cock I’ve ever had.”

He laughed. “Is that so?” Brian started moving and effectively shut off your thoughts. Everything from that moment on, at least for a little while was pure feeling. You simply relished the sensation of him burying himself in you, igniting a spark in every nerve. He was so good.

“You’re so good…” You rocked your hips rhythmically with his thrusts, urging Brian to moan. Those thrusts grew faster, too. His tummy slapped against yours and you never knew how badly you’d needed to hear that sound. It just added to knowing this was all really happening. In bed with Brian May. His skin, his moans, his cock deep inside you.

Grabbing onto his ass encouraged Brian to go a little harder. He bit his lip, shut his eyes, and then you watched him let go of that precious, full lower lip and allow his jaw to relax. It seemed as though he wanted to think of nothing and uniquely explore your flesh. When he finally opened his eyes to look into yours, he sat up, held your breasts, and pounded into you. The moans that escaped your mouth then were louder than anyone else had ever caused you to create.

Then, Brian covered your mouth with his hand. But he was still going at the same fierce pace, what were you supposed to do? You whimpered into his palm in pleasure and confusion.

“Naughty girl, it’d be rude to wake Roger or Adam, now wouldn’t it?”

You nodded slowly, still moaning.

“I’ll give you a treat if you pipe down.”

He stuck his thumb between your lips. You instinctively sucked, never averting your eyes from his gaze. Brian slowed his pace down but drew himself nearly all the way out and filled you up again, bouncing you on his cock. It felt delicious. Removing his thumb to kiss your mouth, he then whispered: “Would you like to come, Y/N?”

You whimpered. “Yes!”

He smiled, slowly shaking his head. “Say _please_.”

How could someone possibly be this confident and hot? “God yes _please_ , Sir.”

“Good girls get satisfied, Y/N.”

He rubbed your clit with his fingers and changed the angle he fucked you at. Now the head was rubbing against your G-spot and you could feel it from where his hand was. Whatever Brian knew about a woman’s body was some kind of magic. Your pussy squeezed tighter around his girth. He bit his lip and looked down before smiling a little.

“Wow, you’re getting really creamy.”

Now it was your turn to look. Oh, it was true. He could work magic. Gently, he pushed you back down with his free hand and played with your tits. Brian’s erotic gaze was pure pupil. And so was yours. You came hard on his cock, felt it throb around him voraciously--needing more, more of him, more time with him. He too moaned at your tightness and drew the orgasm out as long as he could with his dominant thrusts. When you were finished, he slowed down and caught his breath.

“Thank you…”

“You’re so _fucking_ hot,” he hissed. Brian leaned in and took your lips with his once again that night, buried his cock as far as your pussy would allow, which was a damn lot. His brow was sweaty and the panting made it obvious he was a little overworked. You knew what to do.

You rolled him over onto his back. Rather, he felt you try to and he helped, still keeping you filled to the brim as you straddled him. And boy, did he look gorgeous down there, his white locks fanned out on the pillow, hazel eyes glazed over but full of life, the dim lights warmly danced on his glistening skin and body hair. His fuzzy shoulders alone drove you insane.

_I have to kiss him._

And that’s what happened. You bounced softly, threading your fingers in his hair. “You’re pretty fucking hot too,” left your mouth in the form of a whisper. His grip on your hips tightened and he had to kiss you too. You sat up and went to work. Brian’s hands explored your form.

“That feels amazing, baby… Your little pussy is so wet and tight now, I might not last much longer.” His expressive eyebrows seemed to look at you in apology. But you simply increased your pace and gazed at his beautiful face.

“I want you to cum, Bri. Please, fill me up with it.”

He grunted and dug his nails further into your hips but you didn’t notice. You were too busy pleasing the wonderful man below you and catching his expressions. His thrusts were uneven, his moans were frequent and breathy at times. You realized one more time that you were fucking Brian May and that got you going, whimpering at the feeling of _his_ thick cock. You gyrated on him. Brian moaned hard one more time and stilled his thrusts, all the way inside you, ropes of cum painting the walls of your cunt. You felt his dick pulsate and couldn’t help but squeeze it. Brian shivered and groaned with desire, tightening on your hips one more time and finally letting go.

Both of you had to catch your breath as you watched each other’s eyes, feeling a little lost in bliss. Finally you leaned in to kiss him and he took you in his arms, still resting inside you. You stayed like this for a little while, until he pulled himself out and kissed your forehead. “ _Good girl_ … you were _amazing_.”

You giggled. “God, you were too. I never knew it could feel that wonderful.”

“Oh?”

“I haven’t had sex _that_ good, Bri. Being a rock star all these years must have taught you a thing or two, huh?”

Again with the smug smirk. “Or three or four. And you deserve special treatment, Y/N.”

With that, he patted your hip, signaling you to get up. He sat up too and after a gentle kiss, led you by the hand to the bathroom.

“What’s going on?”

“Special treatment, darling.”

Brian turned on the hot water in the shower and put a towel down on the tiled floor. You remembered this from one of his Instagram videos: he did this if the hotel bathroom didn’t have a bath mat. It felt kinda cute seeing it happen in real life, and then you remembered he’d also posted pictures of his bare legs in the shower. So you looked behind at his naked body as he ushered you into the shower. Some of Brian’s cum slowly ran down your leg. The rock star got in after you and shut the door.

“Beautiful,” he said as if you couldn’t hear him or see him admiring you. His palms delicately handled your back. “You’re like a Renaissance painting.”

“You’re one to talk,” you turned to look at him. “You’re a work of art, Brian.”

He smiled--not a smirk, but a genuine smile, and held you in his arms under the running water. It was a moment of intimacy you didn’t expect he’d give you post-sex, but it was here and absolutely welcome.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, I’m getting sleepy. Old men like me can’t stay awake for long after shagging.”

“You sure weren’t acting like an _old_ man when I had your cock in my throat.”

He pinched your butt and you both giggled. Then he went quiet, looking into your eyes, looking hopeful.

“Would you sleep with me tonight, Y/N? It--it’d be convenient, it’s late and _freezing_ outside…”

You laughed. It was the middle of summer in SoCal. “I’d love to sleep here. I’m not skipping out right after sex, you deserve a premium cuddle.”

He laughed, kissed the top of your head and whispered two words. “Good girl.”


End file.
